


wish me luck, hop

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Angst, F/M, I cried so hard writing this, Mileven, Stranger Things 3 Spoilers, go forward at your own risk, it’s angst i’m sorry, mike and el are about 21 in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *BIG stranger things 3 spoilers*——Mike goes to Hopper for permission to propose to El.





	wish me luck, hop

**Author's Note:**

> i cried like a little bitch while writing this. like full on sobbing. hopefully hopper’s still alive and has just been kidnapped by the russians, but we never know. so i wrote this cuz i’m sad and thought about everything hop’s missing. sorry in advance

“Hey, Hop. Today’s the big day, buddy.”

Mike stands in front of the gravestone, his eyes glistening.

He sighs. “I know you would have liked to be here for this, but I wanted to tell you before. I was gonna get your permission anyways. Even at fourteen, I knew I was going to. I guess this is all I can do now.”

The box is flipped open, revealing a beautiful ring. 

“Do you think El will like it? I spent hours looking for the perfect one. Will helped me, since he’s her brother and all. I’m going to ask her tonight. There’s gonna be a dinner afterwards, if she says yes. With all our family and friends. Except you,” A tear rolls down Mike’s cheek. He lets it fall. “I miss you, Hop. I know I was a shithead back then, but I really did respect you. Hell, you were more of a father figure than my own father ever was. I wish I could get the chance to see you walk El down the isle, but I know that you’ll be there in spirit. You’re always there, telling us ‘Three inches’. That’s two numbers that have made me fall apart now.”

Mike laughs softly as the tears fall faster. “I can’t imagine what you would say if you were here right now. Call me a little shit, probably. God, what I wouldn’t give to bring you back right now. You would be so proud of El, Hop. She’s grown, so much, in so many ways. And your heart to heart is framed on her bedside table. It has been for 7 years.” His hand comes up, wiping his tears. “It’s so painful, Hop. It was hard enough for you to not be there when we were really growing up. This is different, though. You won’t be here for the wedding. You won’t be able to help us make a home. You’ll never be Grandpa Hopper. You won’t see us grow old. God, you crazy old man. I love you, you know that?”

The air is silent for a minute as Mike collects himself, stowing away the ring and wiping his tear-stained face. 

He takes a deep breath. “Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I miss and love you, Hop. Even if you don’t know it. And that I wish you could be here, but I know you will be.”

Crouching down, Mike gingerly places a hand on the headstone. “I hope I have your permission, Hop. Wish me luck.”

Mike stands, and with a last glance at Hopper’s name engraved on the stone, he walks back to his car.

He knows in his heart that Hopper would heartily approve. That’s what gives Mike confidence to keep going.

And so, he wipes his tears one final time, and goes.

He has a girl to propose to.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you cried. also come scream with me about season 3 if u want to at my tumblr @ eleanorhoppers


End file.
